Trollscout
'''Trollscout' (stylized in all caps as TROLLSCOUT) is a TF2 Freak made by YouTube user DamashiDX. Appearance Trollscout dons a boot on his head instead of the standard issue cap and earpiece worn by normal scouts. His most noticeable appearance trait is a wide, cheesy grin - the characteristic troll face he shows while annoying people. When he succeeds in his foils, he yells "You Suck!" while putting on a pair of yellow shades. Behaviour and Personality Though painfully obvious at this point, Trollscout's sole purpose in life is to bring grief and inconvenience to innocent people who go about their own business in their day-to-day lives. Quick and eager to infuriate his adversaries, he is able to elicit unbridled rage in even the most cool-headed individuals using nothing more than childish mockery and mischief. While on his many adventures, he spots potential "baits" while observing from afar. Powers and Abilities His main ability is to exploit his enemies' temperament and to use it to allow him to have his way on them. How he accomplishes this is very simple: he approaches his target and whacks them in the face with a frying pan. While his target is stunned, he steals whatever they may have in possession at the time, and uses this as a "bait", meanwhile making a mad dash to safety. Upon regaining consciousness, they soon realize that their item has gone missing, and in a fit of rage, they begin to pursue their thief - at this point the target is fully under Trollscout's control, and he is able to lead them into various traps and tricks that eventually lead to his foe's demise, much to his enjoyment. While running extremely quickly away from his enemies, he exhibits childlike craftiness to thwart their progress at getting a hold of him, often sticking his foot out behind doors or walls to trip them over. When facing enemies that use firearms, he can block the weapon's muzzle with a rubber duck, rendering it useless for dispatching him, forcing them to chase him instead - which is exactly what he wants for reasons already mentioned. Though his enemies may succeed in capturing him, he can feign his death in a last ditch effort to escape, and in place of his body he leaves a decoy of himself with a sentry buster payload in place of the head that explodes, killing everyone in the vicinity. During this time, he quickly finds a safe place to watch the fireworks, and then celebrates his accomplishment. Faults and Weaknesses Though he is normally successful in enraging people, simply ignoring him renders him powerless. Even if he runs extremely quickly to avoid serious punishment, Trollscout eventually finds himself in the unfortunate situation where he reaches a dead end, cornered by his pursuer and unable to find another viable escape route. While the decoy that he leaves when faking his death explodes and normally kills his targets, tougher freaks that can withstand the explosion would then be able to kill the now overtly astonished Trollscout. An abrasive and well thought out insult (the subject of which mostly involving his mother) can send Trollscout into a state of considerable emotional distress, completely disabling him since, rather unsurprisingly, he is incapable of coming back with an equally witty response. Trivia * His victory celebration is a reference to a popular meme based on CSI: Miami. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Meet to TROLLSCOUT *Sniper think the Hat is Jarate *Troll and War *Magical Trolling *Calm *TrollRABBID *Ham VS Pan(Cameo) *Talent Show Collab 2nd Edition Category:Scouts Category:RED Team Category:Monsters made by DamashiDX Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Reality-warpers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Goofballs